


Sometimes a helping hand needs to be more a shove

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo, But he's better now, Could Be Canon, Due to slower healing, Homophobia, Hurt Theo, Liam is a Good Friend, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Mexican Food, Not date date's, Sceo relationship, Scott to the rescue, Slight AU where Chimera's can get drunk if they drink a LOT, Theo was evil, Thiam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Naturally, as Scott's 2IC (Don't tell Stiles through) Liam takes matters into his own hands by helping Scott and Theo get together, because if its one thing his new (sort of) best friend need's it is a firm guiding hand to make sure he doesn't accidentally slip back into murdering people.Plus Scott's still a teenage boy, someone has to take care of him, if you know Liam means. . . .Hence the "pack meeting" at a popular Mexican restaurant, arranged by one Liam Dunbar. What could go wrong?





	Sometimes a helping hand needs to be more a shove

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Demonzdust for helping me improve this story dramatically and ensuring that it flows smoothly.

Standing in Liam’s bathroom as he carefully gelled up his hair Theo was well aware that this was a bad idea.

An absolutely bad idea, not the garden variety one that Liam normally had. Why would Liam even insist that he attend a pack dinner? Malia was more than happy to point out that Theo wasn’t pack.

Brushing the concerns to the side for the moment, he checked himself out in the mirror, he ran a hand over his chin. In his humble opinion the five o'clock shadow that hung on his chin made him look more suave. Maybe a bit more attractive to a certain Alpha that probably didn’t care if he even existed. 

The amount of times he had almost called Scott to try and break the ice was bordering on pathetic now. Whenever he bumped into Scott on the street or with Liam he never seemed able to find the right words.

Instead he’d say something snarky and act as if betraying Scott wasn’t one of the worst mistakes he had made (Sometimes his life felt like one big highway pile up)

There was a bang before the bathroom door flung open and Liam waltzed in. He looked Theo up and down before nodding his approval. Before Theo had a chance to question why he needed it, Liam was spraying something cold on the side of his neck.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, half outraged, half shocked. Just because Liam was kind enough to let him rest at his place for a couple of days to get his life sorted did not give him free run to spray him with . . . actually that smelt quite good. Great even.

“My dad’s aftershave. He always wears it when he goes on dates with my mom.” Liam explained, causing Theo to narrow his eyes.

This raised so many awkward questions. 

Yes, Theo was less than straight, he had grown up with the Dread Doctors who had taught him to use his attractiveness and sex appeal to get what they needed. Did the Dread Doctors need a fit young werewolf to borrow DNA from? It was easier to send Theo up and seduce one than divert their resources to abducting one.

And Yes, When he had been out drinking with Mason and Liam one night, he might of let it slip that he swung both ways. Liam of course, wasn’t drunk and remembered everything clearly.

Theo’s memory of the night was less clear, he wasn’t drunk per say but the slower healing powers of the chimera combined with how much he had been drinking that night meant he might of been a little bit tipsy.

Neither was he going to deny that Liam was attractive but they were just friends, or semi-friends, at the least Liam didn’t hate him like the rest of the pack and they had grown closer since the Ghost riders. . .

Oh god, surely this wasn’t why Liam was helping him out? 

He was going to end up back out on the street. 

Then again, he could fake it. He was used to playing whatever part to get what he wanted, but it felt wrong to use Liam like that. To exploit Liam's feelings for his own personal gain.

Then again maybe there was no need to jump on the moral bandwagon. After all Liam was a teenage boy who had just lost the love of his life, perhaps all he need was a bro-job. 

No mucky feelings, just no strings attached blow jobs in the back of Liam’s truck, or if Liam was quiet enough in his bed while his parents were asleep.

Liam coughed.

“Earth to Theo?” he said. “Are you okay down there?” 

Straightening up to stand as tall as possible, Theo glared at Liam. 

“Hey, we’re almost the same size.” he protested. His height, as well as his chimera nature was a raw nerve that the others like to hit, especially Stiles with his ‘pocket sized murder puppy’ digs.

Grinning at him, Liam shoved his shoulder. 

“You seemed lost in thought.” the beta pressed on. 

Theo hesitated before answering. He wanted to try to be honest, he felt like he owed it to Liam. But despite the natural ease he had with fake emotions and manipulation, real emotions still felt wrong - something to be ashamed of.

“Look, Liam,” he started, already mentally kicking himself for putting the one friendship he had in jeopardy. However if he was really going to turn his life around then he had to do the right thing. 

Not to mention the fact it felt wrong to even think of going down of Liam when he was like Scott’s son.

“I do like you as a friend, but…”

He paused and ‘I have a massive crush on your wolf dad who naturally will never feel the same way about me and I’ll die alone like I deserve’ didn’t quite make it’s way out, which was fine anyway because Liam’s face went bright red and then he hunched over laughing.

“Liam!” he growled through gritted teeth.

Fuck, this whole thing was the worse idea ever. He almost wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. No, fuck that but he was getting on the first bus out of Beacon Hills. He had spent half his life without any friends or family, he could spend the rest of it like that as well.

“Theo, stop. Dude, it’s okay - I’m not hitting on you. Although Hayden did suggest a threesome once. . . I’m kidding!”

Glaring at Liam who was still doubled over laughing Theo crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What’s the aftershave for then? I have perfectly good deodorant...” he demanded, feeling his face burning from the shame of making a fool of himself.

“I have perfectly good deodorant.” Liam corrected “My mom paid for it.” he added as Theo went to point out that he had chosen said deodorant. “And anyway, you need to make a good impression and I don’t want the pack to think I’m not taking care of you.”

“I’m pretty sure the pack doesn’t care what happens to me, and I don’t think how I smell will really change how people feel about me.” 

Liam nodded somberly “You did shoot Malia, mentally screw Lydia over, ruined Scott and Stiles friendship and then killed Scott, I suppose.”

“Not helping, Liam.” he sighed to himself, there was literally nothing he could do that would make up for his actions - even if for some reason Liam had forgiven him. He was tempted to find out when Liam had gone from wanting to punch him in the balls to being his only buddy, however he didn’t want to rock the boat. 

“I don’t think I should go.” He said too quietly. 

Fuck he was better at hiding his emotions than that, come on Theo. 

“Ah, you have to.” Liam said, tone becoming more serious as Theo pulled himself back together to slide into a unfazed persona.

“I doubt anyone would notice.” he replied casually, voice calm and nonchalant suddenly becoming very interested in his finger nails.

“You’re coming, it’s Mexican. Everyone loves Mexican food.”

Rolling his head back in defeat, Theo followed Liam out of the bathroom.

***

When they got to the Mexican restaurant in downtown Beacon Hills something felt off. It was somewhere quite public for a pack meeting about supernatural crap - even in Beacon Hills.

Getting out of Liam’s truck, he glanced around and was surprised to see the only other person here was Scott.

“Where’s the others?” He asked Scott, who shrugged. “Must be running late. Liam, did you remind everyone about tonight?”

“Liam?” Theo questioned. “Aren’t you the Alpha?”

Red eyes burned back at him. 

“Yes, but when I leave to go to college Liam’s going to have to take my place - so he arranged tonight, if that’s okay with you.”

It wasn’t the best start to a pack night if Scott of all people was making snide remarks to him, even if he had deserved it for taunting him.

“Huh, I guess everyone was busy.” Liam said in a fake surprised tone. “Let me just run back to the truck and check my phone. Uh, you two go ahead and make sure they have the table ready.” 

Liam high tailed it across the street before either of them could respond, which was probably for the best given that Theo had a terrible feeling in his gut that he was going to murder the beta wolf.

But maybe murder was the wrong choice of words. 

“After you, alpha.” Theo gestured for Scott to lead the way to the restaurant reception where a sour looking old man was leaning over the counter.

“Uh hey sir.” Scott greeted to a sour scowl from the old man “Table for McCall.”

“Ah yes, McCall. Table for two at 7:30. Only five minutes late.”

Theo bit his bottom lip, the little shit. There was no way in hell that Liam could of thought that this was going to be a good idea, Scott was going to hit the roof when he realised what was going. He could play the dumb card, given that he actually had no idea this was going to happen but the amount of times he pretended to be sweet and innocent he doubt Scott would believe him.

The other option was Theo could admit to Scott that he had been crushing on him harder than Helga crushed on Arnold in the ‘Hey Arnold’ cartoons they used to watch after school when Stiles would sneak into Melissa cupboards and find the fancy biscuits for special occasions.

Neither option would good down particularly well.

“Ah, are you sure about two? It should be for about . . .” Scott stop to mentally count his pack as Theo hid his face in his palm “About nine people.”

The old man made no attempt to hide his disdain as he mocking looked around the reception area.

“The booking says two, and if I’m not mistaken, two people are here.” 

Scott chuckled awkwardly at the retort before the old man continued. 

“This way please.”

“I think they made a mistake with the booking.” Scott whispered to Theo who shook his head. 

“I think maybe you want to have a talk with your beta.” he hissed as they followed the old man through the crowded restaurant. Was it too late to fake an injury? 

As they sat down at their table, which was definitely only big enough for two people, Scott pulled out his phone and started texting asTheo fiddled with the menu. 

A buzzing in his pocket provided a welcome distraction and he dived deep into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

From Liam - How’s dinner going? Sry had to bail

Using all the strength he had not to squeeze the phone into pieces, he slipped it back into his pocket. 

Scott looked up from his own phone. 

“Hmm, that’s weird Lydia and Malia are at the movies, apparently Liam suggested it last week. That’s weird, he’s being going on about this pack meeting for a while now”

Scott looked puzzled for a few second, staring at his phone intently before his eyes widened. He slowly looked up from his phone to Theo, who suddenly felt unusually fidgety. 

Internally bracing himself for the worst he was slightly shocked when Scott simply picked up a menu and flicked through it. Certainly it was a good sign if Scott wasn’t storming out of the restaurant? 

“So what are you having?” Scott asked casually.

“Uh” Theo swallowed, having prepared himself for an interrogation the question had caught him off guard, I’m not sure. Nachos maybe?” 

“Do you like pulled pork?” Scott asked, eyes still scanning over the menu.

“Huh, uh, yeah sure.”

Scott put his menu down and waved at the server who, unlike the older man who sitted them, bounced over with a friendly smile on her face.

“Two pulled pork burritos please, with brown rice, black beans, mango salsa and lots of chipotle crema, plus two cokes thanks.”

The smile he gave the server could probably end wars. Which was a depressing reminder of the fact that Scott was far too pure for him. 

“So...” Scott stated, leaning slightly over the table “You’ve been spending a bit of time hanging out with Liam?”

Theo nodded as he leaned back further into his chair, trying to look as relaxed as possible. He glanced around the room casually, taking in the mexican flags and cheap cardboard cutouts of cactus that surrounded the room.

Parrish had caught him sleeping one night in his pickup, and being the goodie good he was, he had ran back to the pack and told them. Next moment Liam was banging on his window and literally dragging his ass back to his place.

Not that he had mind the hot shower, hair gel, and food. Plus, kicking Liam’s and Mason’s ass during video games provided a welcome distraction from his life and Liam’s cluelessness about his parents subtle attempts to get him to come out to them was hilarious to watch. 

“So why is Liam trying to set us up?”

He almost choked on thin air at Scott’s bluntness, sitting up straight in his chair. Collecting himself and ignoring both the concerned glances from other diners and the amused look on Scott’s face. Taking a second to compose himself, he looked everywhere apart from Scott.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a grumpy looking man staring at them from across the room.

Theo let their eyes lock for a second, taking in just how redneck the man looked with his camo cap, holey white tee shirt with the American flag decorating it and a beard that Santa would of been proud of. 

He dragged his attention away from the redneck across the room and back to Scott. Playing it cool was the key here.

“Uh” being the master manipulator that he was, he feigned a shocked look. Biting his bottom lip slowly as he pretended to think it over “Who knows what’s Liam was thinking, uh maybe he just wants us to get along?” he offered, internally dying at how lame his excuse sounded.

Right now he was really regretting getting drunk with Liam and Mason that night after they had collected him from the pick up and driven up to the look out point.

If they were all like Mason, a run of the mill human, they would of got smashed and not remember a single thing about the night.

If they had all being like Liam, a werewolf with werewolf healing powers, then none of them would of got drunk and they would've just talk random crap overlooking the hell hole that was Beacon Hills - and Theo felt knowledgeable enough to compare Beacon Hills to hell.

But Theo was a chimera, a plastic knock off with weaker healing powers than a werewolf that could drink a shit load (hence why Josh and Tracy, rest their souls, couldn’t get drunk at the bar) but he had still managed to consume enough to overpower his healing abilities.

Hence, how he had gotten tipsy enough that he had let a bit too much out to an eagerly listening Liam.

Did Scott come up in the conversation? He felt the blood drain from his face.

Fuck. Yes, because Liam had mentioned how lonely Scott was, how it would be good for Scott to have someone to look after him while he was busy looking after Beacon Hills. After all, who looks after the Alpha while he’s busy protecting everyone else? 

“Besides,” Theo continued, pausing as the waitress delivered the cokes while Scott thanked her with a grin that really made it hard to focus. Shoving his hands deep into his hoodie pocket, he pulled himself together “We’re both straight.” he lied with ease.

Well at least Scott was. Spending half his childhood while a bunch of 100 year old mad scientist hadn't allowed him much time to experiment beyond his memories of a messy-hair kid called Scott who had given him hope through his asthma attacks.

Popping the lid off his coke, Scott stared across the table. 

“Are you?” he asked.

There was nothing malicious in his tone but it still put Theo on the defensive. There was no point losing even more self respect admitting to being in love with the straight alpha wolf who probably still hated his guts.

“Aren't you?” he shoot back, shifting slightly in his chair.

“I find labels are pointless.” Scott shrugged. “Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I eat people, just because Corey is a chimera doesn't make him evil, just because Chris is a hunter doesn't make him the bad guy.”

Theo sighed dejectedly. 

“Some chimeras are evil, and some werewolves do kill people and some hunters don't care if you have morals when they're cutting you in half.”

Scott chuckled slightly, raising Theo's ire for a second. 

“I feel that maybe the conversation is going off track a bit” Scott mused as he chewed on the end of his straw “Although I must add that I haven't found a chimera that couldn’t turn themselves around if they wanted to.” Scott punctuated the sentence with a friendly smile over the table. 

Before Theo even begin to process and respond, the food arrived.

“This looks so good.” Scott exclaimed as he picked up his and took a gigantic bite out of it. As Scott chomped into his, Theo merely poked his with his fork.

To say he was uncomfortable with being put in a situation where he didn’t have control was an understatement - a million thoughts twirled around his head - what if this was some sort of payback joke that Liam and Scott was playing on him? 

Scott stopped stuffing his face to peer over at Theo with a concerned stare “Don’t you like your food? I should of gone through the menu further...” He furrowed his brows as he stared at Theo’s untouched food before looking back up at him “I can get you something else maybe, or we could go get a pizza?” 

Theo shook his head, tapping his fingers on the table, trying to hide behind a controlled image. 

“I’m just going to use the gent’s.” he muttered, already dialing Liam’s number as he was getting out of his seat.

The beta picked up the phone as he shoved through the rest room door.

“Hey, man.” Liam’s chirper voice came through the phone.

“Don’t ‘hey man’ me.” Theo hissed “What the hell are you playing at Liam!”

There was a pause. 

“Liam, I swear if you don’t explain yourself I’m going to rip you in half myself.”

“So, is it not going well?” Liam replied, not answering his question “I can come give you back up if you need?”

Theo almost growled down the phone “I don’t need back up, what I want is to know what you’re playing at.”

 

“Jesus Theo, have you never been on a date before?” Liam laughed down the phone “You like Scott, Scott likes you even if you’re a dangerous psychopath.” 

Slumping against the wall of the toilet cubicle,Theo cursed. No, he hadn’t been on a proper date before but he was almost 100% sure that it wasn’t meant to play out as it was. Then the bombshell hit him.

“Have you told Scott what how I feel about him? That was meant to be between us Liam, I don’t go blabbering to Brett about how you feel about him do I?!”

There was a bang on the toilet door.

“No, of course not but what is your best friend meant to do when I know both of you are too stupid to act?”

“First off, you’re not my best friend.” Theo snapped into the phone, the words coming out before he could stop them. “Second off, I don’t think sucking his dick is going to make up for the crap that happened.”

There was another loud bang on the toilet door and Theo shoved the phone in his pocket and unlocked the door to be confronted by the redneck he had spied across the room.

“Who’s that guy your with” the stranger demanded, blocking the door. 

“I don’t exactly understand why that’s any of your concern” Theo stepped forward so their faces were almost touching.

“Is he your boyfriend?” he asked mockingly, Theo rolled his eyes at the loser and pushed passed him. This night was already going down the sink without this tosser getting in his face.

However as Theo forced his way past the guy reached out and grabbed the chimera by his arm and swung him back against the cubicle wall. Granted, normally that wouldn’t be a problem given his super strength but suddenly there was three of them as one landed a punch to Theo’s face.

Two of them grabbed his arms and held him against the wall while the third mate stood in front of the toilet door preventing anyone from walking in.

 

“My friend asked you a question boy, it’s rude not to answer” the guy taunted, squatting in front of Theo. 

Theo spat the blood out of his mouth at the guy who was on his left “Yeah well holding someone down and punching them isn’t exactly hospitable either is it”

“Ooooo George, this one has a smart mouth on him” the guy he had spat on chuckled, as if Theo spitting on him was amusing. Maybe it was, perhaps the resistance made it more fun for them.

“Gosh, rude and a smart ass. All we wanted to know was if that handsome young stud out there was your bitch”

“The only bitch here is you” Theo retorted, smiling at his captive.

“George are you going to put with that behaviour?” 

George just smiled coldly before he decked Theo, and then he could feel his ribs crack under a torrent of punches which turned to kicks as he slowly slumped down the wall onto the floor.  
He could stop them, but he couldn’t without killing them - he knew once he started wolfing out it wouldn’t stop till the four of them were dead at his feet and he couldn’t let Scott down like that so he took the punches until they stopped. After all, he would heal eventually but the trust with Scott wouldn’t. Hell, Scott probably wouldn’t even believe it was self defence he contemplated to himself darkly as a distraction to the pain. In his ear he could hear all sorts of taunts being shouted out but he wasn’t paying attention. 

Then it stopped. He was covered in something warm and sticky, taking a moment to registered in his brain fuddled head that it was his blood.

Someone helped sit up against the sink and as he opened a swollen eye he realised it was Scott who pulled him cross. 

“Come on, let's get you out of here before they wonder how your healing so fast.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Parrish and another deputy arresting the four guys, their server from earlier came rushing over to them with a glass of water.

“Is your boyfriend okay? Oh god, I’m so sorry this happened.” she fussed.

Scott didn’t correct her instead brushing off her concerns “I’m taking him to the hospital, he’ll be okay.”

“Assholes.” she cursed “Disgusting how they think they can treat other people.”

Scott nodded politely, Theo could already feel the broken bones mending as they hobbled out of the building. Letting the alpha help him into the car, he rested pitifully against the window.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

Theo didn’t bother answering, just turning to face Scott. The cuts on his lip were slowly fading and the swelling around his eye was quickly diminishing. He got a shock as Scott carefully took his chin in his hand and gently tilted his head to get a better look at him. Scott’s warm gentle touch distracted him from the pain shooting around his body before he realised what Scott was doing and yanked free.

After all the shit he had put Scott and his pack through, all the bullshit and drama, Scott was still willing to absorb his pain? Scott still cared about him? 

It wasn’t right.

“I don’t need your help” he snapped at Scott who just nodded sadly, sitting back into the driver’s seat and started the car.

Great, now he had bitten off the head of not one, but two people who had treated him better than he deserved. Sitting in silence as Scott drove the car down the back streets to Liam’s house, Theo pretended not to notice Scott’s care to avoid potholes or speed bumps.

Even under the bad lighting of the street lights, and with one eye still swollen he couldn’t help but admire the features of the alpha. In fact it provided a welcome distraction to the throbbing. 

His nicely tanned skin which gave him a god like glow, a defined chest which practically begged for Theo’s tongue to slide down it on the way to his cock and face of an angel made Scott possibly the only person Theo had ever fallen for. 

A long time ago Theo had decided that love was a weakness and kindness was merely a tool to manipulate people to get what you were after however the warmth in Scott’s chocolate brown eye’s slowly melted his resolve. What had happened in the past would never change but he had control over his future, the power to make a amends for the damaged he had caused.

As the car smoothly pulled up outside Liam’s house, Theo decided that enough was enough. He leaned over the centre console of the car, ignoring the protest from his still healing ribs.

“Theo?!” Scott exclaimed as the chimera unzipped the alpha’s jeans.

Ignoring him, Theo leaned his head down and ran his lips along the length of Scott’s length through his boxer briefs. Theo was pleasantly surprised that Scott was an alpha in more than one way.

Scott grabbed Theo by the back of his hair. 

“Theo!” he said again in a hushed whispered despite only the two of them being in the car. “What are you doing?”

It was an awkward angle in the car but Theo managed to sneak his hand through to carry on teasing Scott’s cock through his briefs.

“I assumed you paid for my drink, so I’m paying back what’s owed.” 

“What? It doesn’t work like that Theo, just because I paid for your drink doesn’t mean you owe me a blow job! Plus we can’t do this here!”

Theo managed to pull Scott’s briefs down to free his cock, letting his fingers dance over his cock head which pulsed under his touch.

“Are you sure?” as he brushed his thumb over Scott’s head, smirking as the alpha wolf’s breath hitched.

“Fuck, Theo.” Scott panted.

“You’d have to buy me a second dinner before that happens.” Theo teased “Tell me how long has it been since you had some attention?”

Scott’s eyes flashed red for a second before he pushed Theo’s head down onto his cock. 

Running his tongue around Scott’s cock head while he slowly jerked the shaft with his hand, Scott twisted underneath him in the car seat.

The Alpha’s hand pushed him further down his cock, and Theo took the hint and started bobbing up and down in earnest.

He could hear Scott’s grip tighten on the steering wheel before he groaned “Fuck Theo, I’m going to shoot”

Theo carried on sucking on the monster cock despite the pain in his jaw as Scott cummed into his mouth. He almost choked at the amount that filled his mouth. Swallowing what he could, he let Scott’s softening member slip from his mouth.

As he looked around the car, Scott handed him a napkin to wipe off the rest of the cum that escaped his mouth. Theo grabbed the door handle to open the door

“What are you doing” Scott questioned, starting the car back up.

“Getting out, this is my stop” Theo answered, turning back to face Scott. Chuckling slightly, Scott leaned over and wiped off the top of Theo’s lip “You missed a bit, plus you’re coming home with me now”

Theo sat back in his seat before groaning to himself.

“Shit, Theo are you okay? I shouldn’t of let this happened when you're injured” 

“It’s not that” Theo sighed, he was still sore but that was the least of his worries right now “I’ve fucked things up with Liam” he casted his mind back to the phone call in the restaurant. He had been a class A douchebag. Hopefully he could convince Liam he deserved a break given he wasn’t used to having actual friends - or caring about anyone other than himself. 

Scott gave him a comforting smile from the other side of the car “Hey, I’m sure it’s not that bad - I mean you’ve done worse to Liam than whatever happened with the phone call”

They always said the truth hurt Theo mused to himself “You know about the phone call?”

“Of course, how do you think I knew to come save your sorry ass”

Theo blinked as everything became clear. He hadn’t asked Scott how he had known he was in trouble, but the fact that despite how horrible he had been to Liam on the phone that the beta had still rang Scott to help him made him feel worse.

“Sorry Scott, I really need to talk to Liam. Do you mind waiting like 5 minutes?”

Scott nodded before opening the glove box “Not at all. Actually it's a good sign that you feel bad, that you might actually have a heart deep down. Um . . . but you might want a breath mint before you talk to him, you stink of my . . .”

“ Thanks” he replied, cutting Scott off. He would like to explain to Scott that he had felt guilty about his role in the Dread Doctors - that even when proceeding with his own master plan that he felt pangs of guilt about his deceit - which is how Liam could sense the chemo-signals of regret and sorrow at the bridge where he killed his sister, or why Malia could smell it radiating off him before he shot her.

At the time he had convinced himself that the ends justified the means. That when the Dread Doctors created their perfect creation they would have had no need for him, he would of been alone, weaker than a omega and dead in a week.

He had let his need for power destroy everything, so to be honest in some ways Kira banishing him to hell had been a blessing. 

Popping the mint in his mouth, he jumped out of the car and stood in the middle of Liam’s driveway.


End file.
